Ninja in the Shadows of Magic
by Mayumiofthecherokee
Summary: When an Ivy Lillian Euphemia Potter gains the memories of a past self at the age of ten years she studies what she once knew and begins relearning the 'jutsu' that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hyuga knew. She jest never expected for her past self to ever be a boy.


_**Ninja in the Shadows of Magic**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _When an Ivy Lillian Euphemia Potter gains the memories of a past self at the age of ten years she studies what she once knew and begins relearning the 'jutsu' that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hyuga knew. She jest never expected for her past self to ever be a boy._

 _ **Warning:**_ _There will be some cussing early on in the story. Besides that Ivy runs away and goes to Diagon Alley at the first chance she gets. The story will start about two weeks before she runs away though._

 _ **Tags:**_ _Creature-Harry! Female-Harry! Inheritance-Harry! Wise-Harry! Manipulative-Harry! Slytherin-Harry! Grey-Wizard-Harry! Ninja-Wizard-Harry! Mentor-Harry!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own neither the Harry Potter nor the Naruto Franchise in any way, shape, form, or fashion._

::::: THIS IS THE KEY CODE FOR THE STORY :::::

 _$$$Speech.$$$_ this is Parseltongue.

' _Speech'_ this is telepathic communication.

 _Speech._ This is thoughts to oneself...

"Speech _Speech_ Speech." This is regular speech with a technique name thrown into the middle. It does not have to follow this pattern of wording.

 **Speech** This is written words.

::::: END KEY CODE :::::

 _ **Chapter 01: Memories Returning**_

Ivy wakes with a start as banging comes from the door in front of her. "Get up freak! We want breakfast before the hour is up." Ivy quickly dresses in the cheap dress that cost her aunt 2.50 GPB exactly.

Somehow she has been having multiple nightmares of sorts about a blond haired boy. Today she was nearing the end of the dreams as the man has grown older and is nearly 183 in her dreams. Despite him being the Hokage she has seen him working on a special seal for hours on end. Opening the door of her attic she hurries toward the kitchen and begins pulling out the hash-browns, eggs, sausage, gravy and cheese to make her Breakfast Casserole that her cousin loves so dearly. As she cooks she ponders about her odd yet sensational cooking the whole neighborhood loves.

She had created her style one morning when she realized that the ingredients could be mixed in odd ways. So she began to watch the cooking shows a lot when she cleaned the living room from top to bottom. When her aunt discovered her fair cooking excelled after watching even more cooking shows set up an area of the attic for her to live in and watch the cooking shows. Thankfully those cooking shows have taught her how to make their favorite foods a little healthier. Dudley has lost weight and has gained more energy due to the strange foods she cooks.

Besides that she learned how to make fruit and vegetables 'appealing' to the boy yet still healthy enough to provide nutrients that he needs a lot. Vernon has been considering making her cook at a restaurant his neighbors from Japan have set up. That is why she has been studying multiple Japanese style cook books. Ivy instantly hit it up with the thought of Miso Ramen.

Seconds after she finishes the meal and has it on the kitchen table Vernon lumbers into the room to eat. Petunia and Dudley follow swiftly after him over to the kitchen table as she begins cleaning up the dishware. Today the three of them would be leaving the house while Ivy worked out back in the garden. Soon enough the three are sitting at the table with their bellies full of food.

"Mummy, shouldn't we be going?" Dudley asks with a tilt of his head. Dudley is a big, beefy child with a larger than normal purple face. He has thick, blonde hair, hardly any neck and small, blue, serious eyes.

Vernon stares at Ivy with distaste lacing his eyes. Vernon is a big, beefy man with a large purple face. He has thick, dark hair, a bushy black moustache, hardly any neck and small, blue, mean eyes. "Now Dudley, we have to wait until the freak is done so that she does not contaminate the house with her freakishness. You know that so do try to have patience. We will be out all day and that should be good enough for you as payment from the freak." Vernon grins sadistically at Ivy who winces mildly, with alarm.

Petunia simply nods quite happy with the idea of torturing Ivy like that. Petunia is a thin, blonde-haired woman with pale eyes and who has nearly twice the usual amount of neck. She looks like a horse when she purses her lips and she has horse-like front teeth. Her eyes are the same vibrant green her niece has.

Ivy goes back to working knowing that if she doesn't hurry she will be punished. There is no doubt in her mind, with it being summer now that it is July, that she will get burnt in the sun today. They won't give her anything for the burn either so she will get punished for her aches tomorrow when she is a little slower doing her chores. Within five minutes she is done and kicked out of the house. Hearing her relatives laughing as they get into the car she sighs deeply. Bending over she starts weeding the garden rather than waiting to see when they leave. After several minutes of silence after a car leaves the neighborhood she pulls the bobby pin out of her hair and stands as she makes her way over to the house. Slipping the bobby pin into the lock she begins wiggling it patiently.

CLICK!

She grins with delight as the door clicks open. Slipping inside she goes over toward the fridge and pulls out some stuff to make a sandwich. After she has the sandwich made she eats it before cleaning up and placing the ingredients back into their rightful places. Sighing she turns around only to jump at the sight of the ghostly figure of the blond standing behind her. He stares at her with amusement lacing his eyes.

"Are you real, Hokage sir?" Ivy asks politely, even if he isn't real he is someone that she admires for his perseverance in his life.

' _I am very real. You appear to be finally starting to learn from me at last. Do you want to know why you are having these dreams? There is just one left before the end goal of the final seal is completed.'_ Ivy's eyes widen in surprise as she hadn't expected to ever figure him out. Ivy looks around and peers through the window to make sure nobody is watching before turning toward him and nodding eagerly.

He smiles gently at her as he touches her forehead causing her to watch the last dream where he paints the seal array onto the empty room he sits inside of. Within minutes, with the help of his clones, the entire room is painted and sealed off. He sighs deeply from beside her as the past him activates the seal. Seconds later the world distorts and she sees her baby self being born with intelligent blue eyes that fade to green before closing as the memory ends.

Ivy looks up at him now realizing their connection. She was his reincarnation! She smiles softly at him as she offers her hand. He grasps it as he begins turning into energy particles. "I'm sorry that you had to live such a life... I wish there was something I could do about that. Especially about the life we must now live…" Naruto chuckles at her as his legs begin fading into sparkling lights.

' _I want you to think nothing of it. Thanks to me you will gain the memory of our parents. Yes, they are ours because we are the same person. We always will be. In fact I believe I've seen a trunk appear in the attic here recently. It has our name on it and it is enchanted to where only your version of us can enter it.'_ Naruto smiles with his same old foxy grin as knowledge starts flowing into Ivy's mind. She looks up at him as his torso begins dissolving and she firmly hugs him, he gently wraps his arms around her pulling her close to him. She is deprived of love and he wants to show it to her despite them being the same person.

Memories of her parents holding and doting on her enter her mind one by one. Ivy sniffs as he completely dissolves in her arms uniting their soul fully. Looking around she feels for her core and hums as she realizes his full core followed her. Using the _Shadow Clone Jutsu_ hand signs she smiles as three more of herself appears in the room next to her and they go out to garden before another tidbit of knowledge enters her mind.

Running up the stairs to the attic she sees the trunk in question and bites her thumb smearing her blood onto the lock. It clicks open and she reaches inside and pulls out the bag sensing that it works like storage seal albeit you can reach inside of it. Placing everything inside the trunk, book wise at least, into the satchel she looks around the trunk before spotting two long, wooden boxes. Gently picking them both up she creaks them open and gasps, two wands, one in each box, lay waiting for her.

She quickly picks one of the wands up and she swishes it causing sparks of beautiful green and red to flare out of the tip. Picking up the other wand she swishes it earning the same action from the wand, albeit in the colors of hazel and black. Smiling she places them back into their boxes and slip both boxes into her satchel's side pocket. Looking into the trunk to check for other things she sees a quill filled with ink and several parchment notebooks. Snatching them to place them inside of the satchel for note-taking she rushes down stairs as she senses someone at the door. Hurrying through the house using genin speed she locks the back door before closing it and hurrying away as two of her three clones use a disguising _Transformation Jutsu_ to hide that she has made copies of herself. Jumping onto the roof she begins listening for the person she knows is her Aunt Marge and hears her stomp towards the kitchen to fix a snack for her to eat. She pauses when she peeks into her aunt's bedroom at the surprising sight that lay inside.

There is a jar with the words **Freakish Stuff** on the outside. Slipping inside she peeks into the wooden box and grins at the bank statements and the numerous slips of money. Snatching the entire box she pauses before dumping the bills into her satchel's side pocket and the statements into her second side pocket before placing the box back onto the shelf. Hearing someone walking up the stairs she rushes over to the window and climbs onto the roof before starting to go Genin speeds toward the area Naruto had seen nearby that should be perfect for training.

Within twenty minutes she arrives at the desolate junkyard where dozens of items lay in wait for her. Hurrying through the area she huffs as she is a little tired. _$$$Who goes there?$$$_ a serpentine voice says from beneath the pile of toys she is looking at.

 _$$$My name is Ivy, it is nice to meet you.$$$_ Ivy says as a winged snake crawls out of the bottom of the pile. It looks at her in astonishment when it sees that she is the only living thing around.

It slithers closer at a sedate pace. _$$$Did you speak?$$$_ He tilts his head questioningly at her as his intelligent eyes look her over.

She frowns at him as she answers him, _$$$I did speak. What is wrong with me speaking?$$$_ she tilts her head questioningly at him earning a raised eyebrow… of sorts.

He chuckles as he wonders closer to her before slithering onto her outstretched arm and curling around it. _$$$Nothing is wrong, milady. I am just surprised that a human speaks the snake language. I've never before met a speaker in this country. Normally they live in Greece and not Britain or her islands.$$$_ He answers truthfully as he grins happily at her as his tongue flicks out to taste her scent.

Ivy's eyes widen at the realization that she isn't speaking English. Smiling at the snake she apologizes. _$$$Please forgive me, I thought I was speaking English or Japanese. So what is this snake language called, does it relate to magic, and what is your name, sir?$$$_ She asks as she begins making her way toward the now abandon digging site nearby. The snake whistles sharply at her speed.

He hugs her a little tighter to stay attached to her. _$$$This language is called Parseltongue and you are a magical Parselmouth. It is related to magic in most cases albeit a non speaker can learn the language if taught well enough. As for my name, I do not currently have one. That is one thing I have been pondering here lately, I personally like the name Darwin, it has the hidden meaning of 'My Dearest Friend' and it would fit the two of us now that we are friends.$$$_ Darwin says happily at the thought of them traveling together.

Arriving in the abandon scene Ivy looks around at the area before making fifteen clones before, " _Transform!_ " They yell in sync. In puffs of smoke different people and kids appear before they start training in their stances used for combat. Ivy walks over to a nearby pile of dirt and pulls the book titled **Magical Theory and the Muggleborn Student** and she begins reading it with little helpful hints coming from Darwin every so often. Once it gets dark she sees a police officer watching her and her group of 'ninja' from nearby. Sighing she quickly places her book into her satchel and stands up. The others look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We should get going. It is almost time for me to go home." They nod as they huff tiredly. She sees the police officer striding over to them so she turns starts walking away pretending she doesn't see him. After several minutes she senses her clones going toward various places. She just heads toward the bus stop and waits for the bus driver to arrive so she doesn't arouse suspicion from the officer. After several minutes he is walking up to her and he sits down on the bench next to her.

"Is there a reason you are hanging out with those boys?" Ivy looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"They are my cousins. We have a huge family and they are trying to learn martial arts while I just wanted to study. I decided that the area back there was the best place for both as there is space for the stance practice and space for me to sit and read. I'm not really supposed to go anywhere by myself since Mummy worries that people will hurt me. As usual she sent my cousin, Max Riddle, to help me find a good sport to study while making sure that our cousins who are learning martial arts are able to follow after me." Ivy lies effortlessly. The officer nods with acceptance as the bus pulls up and another clone appear huffing yet disguised as Itachi to pretend to glare at her.

"I told you not to leave the boys. You know that if your mum knew that you were traveling on your own that she would be mad. Oh? Hello officer, I really want to thank you for looking after Alice. She is a genius but more often than not she seems to be wondering around dangerous places where people could abduct her." Itachi says with a thankful smile. Itachi has the same black hair in a rat's tail as his 'namesake' did but he also has her green eyes for some reason. He is wearing an ice blue hoodie, ocean blue pants, and black Nike brand tennis shoes. Hearing the bus coming down the street Ivy stands up ready to go and Itachi gently takes her hand in his own as the officer blushes at the thanks.

"It was nothing, I was just concerned about why she was with a bunch of boys and no parents. I am always happy to help when needed, sir." Itachi nods as the two of them get onto what they recognize as the magical Knight Bus. Quickly hurrying to sit they see the outside blur as they begin going really fast.

"So, where to and do you have the payment?" The driving man asks inquisitively as he continues looking toward the road.

"The Leaky Cauldron is where we are going and we will pay next time. Thanks for getting us out of trouble with the muggle officer. He thought that we were in trouble and came out of curiosity to check on us. I'm Itachi, this is Sakura, we are from America and we have Japanese ancestry." Ivy waves her hand as her clone introduces them. Within seconds they arrive at their destination and they both calmly walk off the bus. Ivy enters the building glad that Itachi went to get the Trunk from her aunt's house.

Taking her trunk from the man she sends him to the restroom to disperse while she heads towards Gringotts. The book she had been reading hadn't been the only one she was studying. She sent thirty clones all over town to help her study Goblin Etiquette, Banking, Magical Etiquette, and Beings Etiquette along with several dozen different types of laws based in the wizarding world.

Exiting through the back as a family taps the bricks to gain entry she memorizes the pattern before walking in behind them. She goes down the darkened street toward the marble building and soon enough she is standing in front of the building looking at the goblins. Twisting her fingers together briefly she taps the spot over her heart with a nod to both guards. Astonishingly wide eyed the two return the gesture and she enters the bank. Walking up to the line she begins patiently waiting her turn to reach the counter. After five or six minutes she arrives under the first teller's gaze.

Twisting her index and middle finger she half bows and places her finger tips onto her lips to ensure secrecy from the man. The few goblins who see the gesture pout for some reason with the exception of the one she communicated with. He motions for her to follow him to the edge of the counter and she begins making her way over to the edge. After arriving she sees that he is already there and she quickly follows him toward the first hall on the right side of the atrium. Going down the hall they soon arrive in a conference room and the teller locks the door. Ivy twists her fingers once more and bows as she places them over her heart like she did for the guards. The teller returns the gesture.

"I'm sorry but I've found a few books in a random attic in my house and it held a letter demanding I come here for an inheritance test. It even has my name in it." She pulls the trunk out of her pocket ad slips it onto the ground before tapping it and pulling out the letter. The goblin's eyes widen when he sees the name written in cursive script on the outside of the envelope. The goblin strides over to the cabinet and pulls out a few files before motioning for Ivy to sit next to the filing cabinets at the table in front of them. She sits quickly and watches as he places the stone onto the letter. It glows a soft icy blue color.

Nodding satisfied with the result the goblin quickly pulls out a blank tome with each page holding a runic array on them along with the cover and the spine. "Please use this ritual blade to shallowly cut your palm and drip ten drops of blood onto this parchment tome." He hands her a knife with a ruby encrusted onto the hilt.

"I have heard that there are some potions that amplify an inheritance test to the maximum. I'd like to pay or attempt to pay for such a potion to be used as well, Honorable Goblin Teller. Oh, I wanted to ask you this earlier but we were being quiet for a reason: what may I call you?" The goblin raises an eyebrow as if it is delicate before smirking at her as he turns toward the hidden alcove that she just notices.

"Milady may call me Lurnott. I will make sure that the pay for the potion goes to your family vault as I doubt that any child's trust vault would be able to pay for such things. The potion normally costs about 1,200 galleons since most of the ingredients are very high quality and price in general." Lurnott answers truthfully to her. He carefully steps into the alcove hiding from her view. For a few seconds she can hear the tinkling of phials as he tries to find the best potion for her. He comes back with three potions and places them on a parchment allowing the magic of the parchment to scan them. Once it glows a bright pink he moves them before she pokes the center of the page with her palm to make sure it accepts her magic completely. It scans a bright ice blue before it copies and completely vanishes. "Pour these over each part of the book starting with the red one followed by the blue and then the yellow." H instructs her. She takes the red potion into her hand and starts with the back cover goes to the spine then the front and then douses the pages opposite to the spine. It glows a red color as the potion sinks into it. Pulling the blue and repeating the process in the same way she then repeats it with the yellow potion.

"Now it should require a pint of blood." He gasps as she deeply slices her palm and begins pulling on her arm and hand muscles squirting blood onto the book all over it and its pages. In a matter of seconds it begins glowing brightly and flashing different colors. Once it stops the book flips open until it lists every vault belonging to her. She splutters at the huge amount of vaults belonging to her. Several families listed her as the inheritor of at least one vault but even more added to a 'Collection Vault' for her. Sighing she nods to herself as she knows that she will have to learn about investments now.

Looking up at Lurnott she quickly begins sending healing Yin-Yang energy into her hand to help the magic of the blade to heal her hand wound. Since she sees him nearly hyperventilating she waits patiently. Suddenly he inhales deeply and takes a swig of a phial hidden in his shirt. He looks at her with a nod. "Mister Lurnott is there any way that I can buy some 'modernly updated' investment tomes detailing the more recently available investments? Along with that I would like the names and details of starting up companies that have promise in their depths and their portfolio files as well. I also would like at least three different guides to investments written by someone who fully understands wizarding investments." Ivy says calmly to him.

Lurnott motions toward the tome and she sighs reluctantly before she perks up. "I'll give you this book if you allow me to purchase an exact copy of it." Lurnott nods to her knowing that she would most certainly need the information considering that she is a highly respectful human Lordling. She pushes the original tome over to him and he slips it open before his eyes widen for a brief moment. He sighs with a frown as he begins flipping through the pages listing the vault names.

"First of all there is some good news. From the information given in this tome most of your vaults do not hold contracts with each other. This means that you can easily merge them with little consequences. There is some bad news though, the larger vaults cannot be merged with each other, specifically the Gryffindor and the Slytherin vaults." He sighs as if trying to figure the whole thing out. Ivy frowns before she grins at a thought.

"If you cannot merge the larger ones together merge them with a smaller vault before naming the new vault 'Potter' as it won't be the same vault as the one before." Lurnott looks up at her and nods with acceptance. Flipping throughout the parchment some more he groans. He pinches the bridge of his nose as he leans back.

"Our goblin system, if you did not know, normally has an accountant for all of the major share holders. However, since you did not have one at the moment I have been declared your Account Manager until you find one suitable to your needs. If you wish we can go over the people in line to be given Accountant jobs and I can sift through the ones with better test results." Looking at him Ivy frowns with confusion before another thought hits her almost as strong as a hurricane.

"Do you not wish for a Personal Contract for the job? I can give you one but if you need some time for other things I can also hire a team of Accountants to work under you. I don't mind who does it as long as they are at least partially knowledgeable in the areas I need working with. Since Magic declared you as my Account Manager than I know that you are such thing as qualified but I would truly appreciate it if you were my Account Manager. This would make sure that I work with a person I already know instead of a new stranger who may or may not have the right mindset, credentials, or anything else required for the job. I'm not a good judge at such things if you understand what I mean." Ivy tilts her head at him with worry and he stares at her blankly. Shaking his head he smiles ruefully. He offers his hand to her and she shakes it mentally whooping in delight.

"I will accept the job if you accept me. In most cases when a account is reactivated the person in question wishes to hire an accountant of their own so that they may possibly try to get more out of the deal. I did not mean to offend you over our blooming bond of friendship. I had no intention of disregarding you will and I simply assumed that you would be like other humans but I am mistaken in that judgment." He smiles at her happy with the offer before he sighs deeply. Looking through the room at the filing cabinets he seems to be trying to choose a cabinet before Ivy realizes what he is doing.

"If you are searching for a pre-prepared contract I would rather we write one together. I want to make sure that you have everything you need while making sure that my money will last for a while. I'll start writing a list of things I want included for you at the very least and a few basic things I want." She reaches into her satchel and pulls out her filled quill that she used to take notes with. Seeing a notebook filled with lined parchment she takes it off the table and flips it open before starting to list things she knows he will need.

 **Lurnott the Goblin and Ivy Lillian Euphemia Potter's Contract**

 **Lurnott's Contract Services...**

 **1) Lurnott will get at least two week vacation with his Assistant Account Manager being in charge. This is not to be confused with a vacation.**

 **2) Lurnott will receive up to 10 sick leave days if he so wishes. This will ensure that he has enough money for his medical bills should he receive one.**

 **3) Lurnott will receive at least 5% of the Annual Investment Income to encourage him to work harder to find more investments for me and my future linage.**

 **4) Lurnott will have all the supplies in the Potter Account Office updated at the cost of the Future Potter Vault or one of my accounts. This includes at least three desks, several newer and tougher books shelves, several magically made cabinets, and whatever supplies needed for keeping records for the account.**

 **5) Should Lurnott need one he shall be provided with his own owl of his choice along with at least 'One Year Supply' of owl food, treats, and possibly with an owl stand for the owl to rest upon. Should anything else be needed for the owl and he be unable to afford such things he will also be provided with additional owl care supplies and feeding supplies at regular intervals.**

 **6) Should the need be found and Lurnott help to increase the money in the Potter Accounts fairly well enough at the end of each three months there will be a donation made to the goblin nation at the end of each three month period of twice the amount he earns from the percentage of the Potter Investment Income that he receives. It can be anything from potions to tome to anything else in the vaults within the future Potter Account or a current at the time account belonging to Ivy Lillian Euphemia Potter. The payment may be** **in either value, money or a combo of the two in various amounts should the need arise.**

 **7) Should there be any important Goblin Holidays or any other holiday that Lurnott wishes to partake of he will be given the day off and still be paid as if he was working anyway.**

 **8) To make sure that Lurnott does not overwork himself and rests enough he will only be allowed to work for periods of 16 hours at a time maximum until the next morning or whenever he wakes from sleeping. (Sleeping excludes fifteen minute naps or other ways to get around the sleeping period of a goblin to work longer hours. This is done to ensure the health of Lurnott to ensure that he is at his full potential.)**

 **9) Lurnott will be provided with healthcare options for Ivy to pay for his healthcare especially in the case of when it comes from a work accident. He will be given the amount needed to have regular or yearly physical exams or anything else a goblin requires to ensure peek physical fitness.**

 **10) Lurnott will accept any gift from Ivy without it deducting from his payment. These are gifts and they are not to be taken lightly. Most of the gifts will be useful but if he exceeds expectations or previous records of his work then he will be given such luxury items as a trinket, a weapon of choice, or even sentimental type objects that he wished for or that were lost and are then replaced.**

 **Ivy's Contract Services...**

 **1) Ivy will be allowed to start charities that the goblin accountants assigned to her can help manage.**

 **2) Ivy will be allowed to help out when she sees things that she might be able to help with or in.**

 **3) Ivy will be provided with accurate lists in return for sums of money equal to the research project's funding including payment of researchers.**

 **4) Ivy will be allowed to hire goblin scribes to copy books into English to be placed into a public library. In return for such services she will have to pay equal to the amount of pages copied as well as the books copied by each individual.**

 **5) Ivy will be allowed to hire other goblins to do almost any task within reason.**

 **6) Ivy will be allowed to hire more goblins if she thinks that the previously hired goblins might need help.**

 **7) Ivy will be allowed to gift the relatives of Lurnott and any other accountant if she so wishes without there being any debt for the item towards the hired worker.**

Ivy ponders on what else she should include before thinking of something to put under Lurnott's profile.

 **Lurnott - also...**

 **11) Will be paid 30 galleons per hour he works with an additional 50 galleons for the start of each day.**

 **12) Lurnott will be able to hire people when he sees that he is not suited for the job even if Ivy is unaware of the person, human or not, and his/her credentials.**

 **13) Lurnott will be forced to ensure that each hired 'underling' of his is paid equal to the payment if a hard working human of the same status and skill had done the job. On the same note he shall be allowed to fire anyone who is racially judgmental if the worker in question brings a problem into the workforce due to such judgmental attitudes.**

Ivy grins, he probably hadn't expected anything like this. Looking up at the goblin in question she sees him writing the title onto the scroll of blank contract parchment. With the title he is writing a few basic things and she frowns at a few of the things. "Uh, Lurnott? Why did you write such a cheap payment for your hourly pay? Besides that I have that planned on my sheet of parchment." Lurnott looks up at her with a scowl before motioning for her contract offerings and 'must be done' doohickey's. He scans over it before blinking mildly astonished at the vast wealth he might gain for being at least being her head Account Manager.

"I'll accept if only to benefit my people. Besides this I've never even thought of needing anything in the likes of this. Most goblins are not able to afford medical care outside the goblin nation. If you insist on medical care I would start a monthly gift of say, perhaps thirty medical potions or medical potions kits, to the Goblin Medical Care Units. With your fame and money you should be able to afford it." Lurnott adds thoughtfully. Ivy blinks at him thoughtfully before she grins. He just gave her the most brilliant idea.

"I think you may have just got me an idea. Do you know that some people might pay dozens of galleons just to meet me?" Lurnott nods uneasily as he does not know where this thought is going. She leans back in the conference room chair. "Well, if I invite people to buy time to visit with me even with the 'proceeds' going toward the medical care of what humans consider as 'lesser beings' they might be willing to pay just to have time to meet the real me." Lurnott blinks at her thoughtfully as he ponders it. Scratching his head he looks around the room before walking over to the filing cabinet.

He pulls out an oddly ten sided dice look-a-like, glowing, ice blue gem and he also grabs a parchment sheet and writes a name. Striding back over to the table he places the parchment onto the table with the gem on top before it flashes a little brighter. "This is Medic Morguk speaking, why are you calling during the middle of a Being's Medimagic meeting?"

Ivy clears her throat and speaks softly. "This has relation to your meeting Honorable Goblin Medic Morguk. I heard from Lurnott, my accountant, that most of the beings aside from the humans ones have little access or funds for medical care. I want to put an offer on the table to hopefully provide care for those who need it the most. May we continue?" A very thoughtful sounding hum comes from the other side of the stone before the person in question chatters with someone on their end barely noticeable in the stark static of the communication device.

"First of all we would like to know the name of the person offering such a possible outlet for funds and equipment. Once we have your name and the idea in question we will consider it. Please continue." Morguk says from his end of the line. Ivy grins happily that they will consider it.

"The person who is with me is Lady Lordling Ivy Lillian Euphemia Potter. She told me that since I mentioned something that she thought that she could put an 'ad' in the paper. The ad will basically direct the people interested toward Gringotts to pay for allocated time to meet with her in person. Considering she is famous we might actually be able to arrange for such a thing and not only would it be highly profitable but she is also considering providing Medical Remedies and Potions along with any potions kits deemed needed for the Being's Medimagic Council to sift through." Lurnott says with a polite tone. Ivy giggles at the silence coming from the other end.

"Do you think they fainted, that would be silly but it is so quiet now. What happened to them? Or did they get hurt in a ruckus of some sort? Should we go check on them?" Lurnott chuckles before briefly speaking in what Ivy believes is Gobbledegook onto the line. "Uh, Lurnott I'm seriously getting worried. What happened? Did something attack while severing the connection? Will they be okay or are they simply thinking in a group meeting. I hope it is the last." Ivy looks down as tears start to gather in her eyes before she hears the soft static of the connection continue a little louder.

"We have discussed the matter at hand. We will accept the offering as long as other beings besides humans get a discount of a certain size depending on their race. If you agree to continue this thought you will not only get an alliance of the Being's Medical Council but we will spread word to others as well. When the word becomes well known other beings will visit you before they possibly begin considering starting an alliance of their own with you." Ivy pauses as she considers it. Sighing in defeat and there is a slight sound of groaning from the other line.

"I'll accept despite the nightmare of paperwork. I've heard that it is a leader's worst nightmare no matter what they lead. I don't really mind the paperwork myself as I know how to get it done faster. Either way the information is still mostly tiring as there are all kinds of fancy words that just absolutely confuse me." A series of laughter comes from the other end of the line as well as from Lurnott.

"I believe that the 'Paperwork Nightmare' belongs to just about everyone that has to use it. I personally hate paperwork albeit I still do it since it is necessary. And if the words are a little out there we can assign someone from within the bank to act as a 'mentor' of sorts for you." Lurnott says with a wide, lopsided smirk. Ivy blinks slowly as an idea comes to her mind.

"Honorable Goblin Medic Morguk, I request time to ponder what standard things will be needed as an initial offering as well as what things I can ask for to ensure that everyone gets at least some health benefits or care when in dire need. I would like to request that you send a retired Master Medimagic Goblin to speak with me in terms of consideration. If possible I'd like to discuss such things with several retired Medimagic Healers of various races as they may have different insight that may be missed by both me and the elder. No offence but I heard that forgetfulness comes with old age and I'm sure that with a group of at least one retired healer from each race at the council that I could come up with an offering contract for your current council without wasting time coming up with ideas of what to help with starting." Murmuring voices come from the other end and it sounds like they are discussing such things.

After a few moments of speaking Medic Morguk speaks, "That is highly considerate of you. I think that will be a good start for the future idea proposal informants. We will send a list of people that may be able to give you accurate advice via house elf delivery. Now if you excuse us we have a meeting to get back to. I'm sure that we will be speaking or at least meeting with each other in the near future." The line fuzzes out before the glowing of the communication stone goes blank. Ivy grins happily at the offered proposal before turning toward Lurnott thoughtfully.

"Lurnott, I need you to get me a list of everything I have in excess in my vaults. This can be ranging from potions, potions ingredients, to cauldrons and whatnot. When you have this done I want access to my vaults to sort through them, all of them. If things need to be done to access the vaults then I will complete those tasks to ensure that I can access the vaults. Besides that remove everyone but myself from the access list of my vaults and make it a rule that I have to be here in person and tested for compulsions before I even give anybody access to the vaults." Lurnott grins at her knowing that she has thought to nip it in the bud so to speak. He begins flipping through the pages of the file as he searches for something.

Looking up at Ivy he points out something on the thirty fourth page, "It says here that to access all the vaults at once the most thing needed is Lordship. We can give you a brief spell to claim lordship of all your vaults as that is all that would be required." Reaching toward the side he pulls a typewriter out along with parchment and types something briefly. After several moments he releases the parchment and hands it to her.

She scans it over and shrugs at the spells of sorts. "I, Ivy Lillian Euphemia Uzumaki-Namikaze-Potter, claim what is mine by all rites and passages of magic, blood, conquest, and name. Should those I inherit from also be inheriting I inherit what they have. I invoke the ancient magics of my ancestry, so mote it be." At first nothing happens to her or the room. Ivy looks around the room wondering if she would get what she needs, she honestly doesn't want to be with the Dursley Family any longer. Besides that she has already ran away and can claim abuse charges now that she is here so either way she won't be going back.

 _'Why do you want to gain lordship?'_ a tiny series of voices echo from deep inside of her.

Blinking at the question she tilts her head. _Above all else I want to take control of my life so I can be able to help others in need. Lurnott told me that most magical beings cannot afford healthcare and that is where I am starting. As even an heir to a lordship or a noble house I have responsibilities to those under the care of the area I might rule. I do not want to fail them as they might die and I do not wish death upon anyone._ She thinks with strong conviction in her eyes, wearing thin lips and eyes dull at the thought of others under her care dying.

Her aunt and uncle had been charged to care for her and they failed her. She knows what it is like to have someone you depend on fail her. She doesn't want to be the cause of hurt, pain and suffering when she can help it or when she is the cause. To be honest she just wants to take responsibility.

 _'Good answer child, we accept thee as our master.'_ the voices say in sync as she realizes that something had been testing her, possibly the rings themselves. Feeling magic swirl around her right wrist she looks down to see a bracer of sorts with noble linage crests on it. Humming thoughtfully at the dull shine she feels for her magic before deciding to try to coerce it into cleaning and shining the bracer. Her magic leaps up at the challenge with what appears to be glee at finally being called to service its master.

Smiling at the bracer that sends her mental thanks she pats it lovingly. Looking at it for a few moments longer she decides to ensure that it is shining and to never take it off as it has honorably given her what she wishes for. Looking up at Lurnott she sees his wide eyed, amazed look directed at her. "Lurnott, why does the ring seem like a person? I heard it speaking."

Lurnott smiles softly as he tries to control his awed look. "Yes, about that... Most Lordship Jewelry has a mind to think with. Most people can't hear them but you not only heard your Lord's Bracer but you also focused your accidental magic to do what you wanted it to with ease. I applaud you for being able to control your magic and hear the voices of magic." Ivy flushes with embarrassment as she scratches the back of her head.

"It was nothing, I just have a good sense of energy and I guess that is how I was able to hear it and control my magic. Some of my magic leapt out to clean the office of dust and polish the desk as well so I don't have refined control over my magic just yet." Lurnott blinks before he looks at his desk before he grins. The desk's former cup rim stain is gone, the desk shines, and there is no dust whatsoever in the office at all.

"How amusing yet helpful." He says as he notices that the entire room is not only dust free but also polished to shine in the light. Looking up he meets Ivy's gaze with one of pride or something. "I am honored to have the chance to be your accountant. You appear to have a very good aptitude for magic in general and it shows even with your accidental magic." Ivy knows her face flushes at the praise so she simply nods to him not knowing how to react to such a thing as praise.

POP!

Ivy looks over her shoulder at the tiny elf dressed in a maid's uniform and she smiles at the list that the elf has in her hand for her. "Kopsy was instructed to bring this and assist Lady Ivy Lillian Euphemia Potter in what she needs to do for the day." The elf bows toward Ivy and Ivy coos at the adorable thing.

"I will most certainly need the help. I want to request that you send letters of invitation for those I select and two more of each race to meet with me. I will only take a few moments to select people who might be able to help me out. Oh? There is only three of each race… I'll invite them all then. Can I trust you to deliver the missives before looking around for recipes that each race will enjoy?" Kopsy nods to her eagerly. Within moments they have nearly thirty or so letters ready to be delivered in neat little envelopes. The elf takes them before vanishing to complete her assigned task.

"Lady Ivy, I believe that we should discuss the accounts and what each account holds. Besides that we need to know where you want to live now that you are your own guardian and, if need be, we will discuss the charges you might wish to bring upon another." Ivy nods calmly as she sits down across from him ready to tackle the problem as her clones continue learning ninjutsu and magic from their copied books.


End file.
